Percy Jackson (2) - Sally's Day
by ofbooksandpages
Summary: Percy's mother becomes a best selling author and Annabeth nervously attends the celebratory gala. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth nervously fixed her dress. This was a big day for Percy's mother, her book had become a best-selling novel, had hit number one on the lists, and the publishing company was throwing a gala for all the people involved. She walked into the hall, it was big and fancy, with swooping staircases Annabeth feared she'd fall down. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, too bad Annabeth didn't know a soul there. She smoothed down her hair apprehensively, she knew Percy loved her hair, but for some reason, she had decided on something different, and it was completely flat, smooth and silky. Not covered in dirt, mud, blood, gore and monster dust. Where was Percy?

Across the hall, Percy was hanging out with some mortals, lucky things that they were. They were the teenage sons of some hotshots in the company. The CEO, and big bosses type of stuff. Plus they were idiots.

"Whoa. Hot blonde at 1 o'clock."

Percy turned and there was Annabeth smiling hesitantly across the floor, her eyes searching. She was wearing a deep purple dress that went across one shoulder, showing off her tanned skin and athletic, curvy figure. A deep slit in the dress ran up her leg, showing off her long, graceful limbs. She was so beautiful his eyes hurt.

"Dibs dudes. She's mine!" A particular idiot named Lance called and ran across the floor dodging adults and small overdressed children to get to Annabeth. Percy's girlfriend. He opened his mouth to yell out to Lance, but it was too late. Lance leaned over to a rather startled Annabeth and began blabbering about the gods-know-what. Probably his awful band and new demo that he'd been going on about for an hour. Wonderful. Truly.

"Damn. She _is_ hot." Roran commented jealously. Percy whirled around enraged.

"Don't call her that. Don't even _look_ at her." And he ran after Lance.

"Dude chill! Plus he called dibs!" Roran called after him.

Percy snarled, "Not a problem!"

Lance was all over Annabeth, and Percy wasn't too happy about it.

"Hey come on, I didn't mean anything. What's your name, babe? You should be, umm I dunno, escorted or something on the floor. Wanna dance?"

Annabeth poked him in the chest, "Back off whoever you are. Not interested."

"Come on, just one dance? I'll make sure I don't step on your toes."

Percy interrupted, "I don't think so, this dance is mine." He turned to Lance. "Hey man, quit messing with my girlfriend."

"Whoa what?"

"Get lost." Percy enunciated carefully.

Annabeth blushed shocked by Percy and his possessive behavior, she was a _person_ not a _thing_. She didn't know quite what to think. But he was staring at her in shock as if he was drinking her in.

"Your hair…" He reached out to touch it, running it through his fingers.

"Yeah I know, but I thought something different, would be nice, and it's always the same curly and messy, or dirty and gross and I just wanted to try this instead and…" Annabeth realized she was babbling, but she couldn't stop. Percy had that effect on her.

"Annabeth. Shut up. You look….gorgeous."

She blushed as he wound his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head protectively. Annabeth couldn't help, but like the slightly possessive side to him. He was just so handsome in a suit.

"Come with me and meet these mortal idiots I've had to talk to for half an hour. You'll make them so jealous…" Percy snickered before looking at her with a wicked gleam. "And maybe we can sneak off somewhere private later. We are experts at creating scandals."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth walked across the floor with Percy's arm wrapped around her waist. The room was glittering and beautifully dressed people moved across the floor with ease. Annabeth felt so out of place. She leaned against Percy as he walked up to a bunch of guys hanging around with that particular confidence that people with money have. That creep Lance was staring at her and Percy in confusion while the other boys blinked, perplexed.

They pulled up and Annabeth blushed, why were they all staring like that? She hoped she hadn't messed up her makeup or smeared the stupid lip-gloss.

Percy frowned at them, "You look as if you've never seen a girl before."

Lance and Roran snapped their heads to look at him, while all the other guys stared at the floor discomfited. If Annabeth had to guess, they were thinking about Percy with new respect now.

"So this is your girlfriend? Uhh, what's your name?" Roran offered. Annabeth blinked at him before responding, "I'm Annabeth, I guess you guys are kids of the people in the publishing company?"

Roran opened his mouth to confirm, but Lance shoved him aside. "So wait, Blondie, what the hell are you doing with this joker for company?" He gestured at Percy, who snarled in anger and took a step forward. "I mean really, " Lance continued "he's totally insane! You are way to gorgeous for a clown like him!"

Annabeth suddenly knew how to deal with this; she'd had confrontations with plenty of jerks before. She was sick of people thinking she was stupid because she was blonde and a girl, and had worn a pretty dress. She might've dressed up tonight like a girl going to prom, but Annabeth wasn't a normal girl. And besides, Percy was going to kill this guy, if she didn't deal with it. Percy still had the temper of an ocean, and there wasn't much that could hold him back. Annabeth placed a hand on his chest and gently pulled her enraged boyfriend back before turning her gaze towards Lance. Lance blinked in surprise at the hostility in her calculating gray eyes, and Annabeth pulled herself up tall.

Annabeth laughed as she stared at him, her mouth twisting wryly, "You think that pretty words and insults to my boyfriend can change my mind about you? You think just because your daddy's rich you're entitled to anything and everything? Let me tell you, I have encountered so many people who think that because they have the power to do something, they should. And you know what? They're wrong. Bullies and tyrants are all alike. You think you can change things to suit you, but there are things beyond your power, that you will _never_ be able to control." She gave him a final glare before adding, "Leave my boyfriend alone if you want to live through tonight." And with that, she spun away and stalked off, pulling Percy behind her.

The two of them barely made it behind a huge column before cracking up, remembering the look on Lance's face and the others with their jaws hanging open in shock. Annabeth leaned against Percy as he laughed in amusement. "Gods, you are incredible. You know what that reminded me of?"

"What?" She murmured curiously, snuggling against his front. Percy laughed, "Do you remember, after we found the lightning bolt, I went to 7th grade in that ridiculous "progressive" school Meriwether College Prep? The one where the Laistrygonian giants attacked and Tyson singlehandedly fought them off?"

Annabeth grinned happily, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, " Percy continued, "there was this one real jerk of a kid, Matt Sloan, he used to mess with all the kids in the school, and you know what you did when you showed up there? You punched him right in the nose and told him to 'Lay off my friend!' It was fantastic!" Percy said snickering.

Annabeth looked at him in shock before the memory came to her and she began laughing too. "Lucky I didn't punch Lance this time! I don't think that would have gone over too well!"

Percy grinned looking down at her. "Hmm, maybe, but I get the feeling those guys in there don't like him much either. I'm sure they wouldn't have minded."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "The publishing company, Percy, your mom published a book thanks to the parents of those kids. You can't go around punching them!"

"But _I_ wouldn't have!" Percy argued, "It would have been _you_! They couldn't say a girl hit them, and nobody would've found out!"

Annabeth stared in amusement at her ridiculous boyfriend, before shaking her head. She rolled up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Come on Seaweed Brian, take me to your mom, I want to congratulate her. I loved her book!"

Percy sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be punching anyone, before teasing, "Of course you would love it, it's a book! You're such a nerd."

He dodged her punch just in time as they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the cheesiness, but I couldn't help it :D This chapter is dedicated to:**

**MadMaxLaxBro - I'm glad you liked the update, and I hope you like this one too!**

**Science Geek8538 - Thank you for reading, and Percy and Annabeth make me laugh too with their ridiculous antics! **

Annabeth hopped up and down in excitement, "Do you think she'll give me an autograph?" Percy stared at her, aghast. "Annabeth, you're like her daughter! She's already hoping we'll get married so she can adopt you and discard me! An autograph? Are you kidding?" He scoffed in amusement.

Annabeth ignored his sarcasm and continued, "Oh great, because I brought my copy!" Percy just watched in fascinated amusement. "What's the big deal, Wise Girl? I don't get it. You book enthusiasts confuse me…"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Percy, did you read it?" He blushed, "I tried, and my mom told me a little bit about it but," he looked down embarrassed and frustrated, "I couldn't make it through. The words looked as if they were falling off the page." He looked up at Annabeth helplessly, "What if this stupid dyslexia stops me from reading everything? I want to…understand what you feel when you read a book."

Annabeth gently stepped closer, and put her hand on her cheek. "How about this? You and me, we'll do a reading thing. Every other day, we'll meet and read together. _Actually_ read. No getting distracted. We'll work on it, that's how I did it. I'll read to you, you'll read to me. Eventually, you'll become an expert!"

Percy looked down, "Annabeth, I'm not smart like you. Why do you even bother?"

Annabeth glared at him, "Percy, you are one of the most brilliant people I know. You put most of your energy into sarcastic comments, and fighting nasty monsters, but if we shift some of that, you can show everyone how much you can really do."

Percy smirked sardonically, "I can show them I'm not just a pretty face that can fight monsters?"

Annabeth sighed, "What did I say about the witty comebacks?"

Percy kept teasing, "But you love them, you know it. Come on, there's my mom!"

Annabeth and Percy approached from behind. A ring of congratulaters and flatterers surrounded Percy's mother.

"Number one for four weeks already Sally!"

"The book is a huge hit!"

"Blew everyone's minds!"

"How'd you find the inspiration Sally?"

Percy could see his poor mom was overwhelmed and completely thrilled. He was so proud and happy for her. His mom deserved the best things in this world, and now finally, without him to mess things up, she had written her book and done what she loved. He looked down at Annabeth, who was also smiling. She looked up, "Percy, she looks so happy, I am so glad for her. Your mom is the absolute best."

Percy grinned, "I know she is. Here, hey mom!" He called out, and Sally turned around to see her son. She pushed out of her circle of editors and interviewers, and hugged them both. Turning to Annabeth she exclaimed, "Oh my dear, you look absolutely stunning!" She hugged Annabeth again, "Percy was absolutely miserable without you, how have you been?"

Annabeth giggled and raised an eyebrow at Percy who turned red before turning back, "I've been fine, but look at all this!" She gestured at the admirers, and the whole ballroom. "It's looks like you've been flooded! I ran out on the first day to get your book, it's genius! Am I allowed to steal an autograph from you?"

Sally chuckled at the girl she'd come to love as her own. "Don't be ridiculous, of course! Do you have a pen?"

In response, Annabeth whipped out a deep purple pen and her copy of the book, at which Percy scoffed. "You both are ridiculous, " he muttered, staring in amusement at the two women he loved most in the world. Sally quickly signed Annabeth's book, and Annabeth pulled it to her chest for a minute, before leaning forward and hugging Sally again. The circle of people, which Percy had decided to term the Toadies, swarmed forward and enveloped Sally again. Annabeth waved her off and leaned her back against Percy again. She turned up to look at him, "Want to go for a walk outside?"

He simply took her hand, and began to look for the exit. Annabeth laughed and pointed at the large French doors, "Here, let's go this way." They quickly walked out before anyone could stop them and Annabeth gasped at the huge balcony there was outside. "Here, there are huge steps," Percy said, pointing at the huge, sweeping stone stairs that lead to a luscious garden below.

Annabeth laughed, "Wow, they really went all out with this place didn't they?" She started hopping down the steps, struggling to balance in her heels. "These steps are really huge!"

Percy just ogled her, thinking for the millionth time that she was truly beautiful. Gods, if anyone ever took her away from him or tried to hurt her, he'd kill them without hesitation. He knew he could be a real idiot sometimes, and Annabeth had always gotten annoyed at him when he screwed up a date or anniversary, but he would be damned before he ever let her go. He gazed at her wistfully, realizing she'd hiked her skirts up exposing her legs to the dim moonlight. Everything about her glowed, and he couldn't help but swallow her with his eyes. She turned around on the stairs to look at him in confusion, her hair had been tangled by the wind and whipped around her shoulders like some goddess. It was turning curly again, and her cheeks were flushed. "Come on seaweed brain!" She shouted up, "What are you doing there, looking like some sort of damsel in distress?"

He threw his head back and laughed, before jogging down the stairs to catch up with her. Before she even realized what he was planning, he pulled the cheesiest move he could think of, and whipped her off her feet. She shrieked in surprise as he cradled her in his arms and continued down the stairs. "Percy!" She cried, "Put me down! Oh my gods, what are you doing?!"

He jumped onto the ground and glanced at her face, before bursting into laughter at her indignant expression. "Now who did you say was the damsel in distress?" he asked innocently, looking up at the night sky. Annabeth hit him on the chest, "Put me down! Now." She folded her arms and glared at him like a petulant child. Percy made a thoughtful face, "Are you sure you want me to put you down? Now? This very instant." Annabeth kept glaring at him. He gave a long suffering sigh before shooting her a mischievous grin, "Okay, if you say so." And he dropped her unceremoniously onto a nearby bench.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, and sat up straight in a flurry of skirts and curly blond hair. She launched herself at him in irritation, "Percy, you are so going to pay for that!" Laughing he plopped himself onto the bench next to her, and caught her wrists as she came at him. "Maybe I am. But I think I'd rather do _this_ than get beaten up by you."

Leaning forward, without any prying eyes, Percy kissed Annabeth for the first time after desperate weeks of separation.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Science Geek8538, Chazaq, Xtine, MadMaxLaxBro - Thank you for continuing to read, I can't express how thankful I am! I really can't believe it :D Again, thank you, and enjoy! **

Annabeth gasped and closed her eyes, leaning into Percy. His arms gently encircled her waist and he tugged her nearer. His lips were soft and warm, and his hands were pleasantly tight on her hips. She sighed against him, she'd missed him so much, and they pressed even closer, deepening the kiss. Percy's hands slid up her back, into her hair, wrapping her hair in spirals around his fingers. Finally, when they needed to draw breath, Percy and Annabeth broke apart. Annabeth fell into his chest, and he buried his face in the mess that he'd made of her hair. Annabeth felt Percy trail lazy circles across her back, and she reached up, putting her arms around his neck.

Finally, Percy began to pull away, but Annabeth held him there tighter.

"Don't move Percy, don't even think about it."

Laughing softly under his breath, Percy murmured, "I was just going to kiss you again, but this is okay too."

Annabeth froze for a second, and then popped away from Percy. "Oh," she blushed, and closed her eyes again, anticipating the kiss.

"Well, I _was_ going to kiss you, but you ruined the moment, Wise Girl. I don't think now is the correct time." Annabeth glared at him, but he shrugged unrelenting. A flicker of amusement in his eyes betrayed that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Annabeth, slapped his arm and said, "Fine. Have it your way." She got up and began walking angrily away. As she stalked off, he saw her stumble in her heels.

Annabeth swore and yanked her stupid shoes off, feeling her face burning as Percy doubled over in laughter behind her. She cursed again, whirled around and threw her shoes at Percy. To her immense satisfaction, one hit him right in the head, while the other smacked him in the groin. He fell off the bench, grunting in sudden pain. Annabeth smiled, as he doubled over in agony not laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, were you saying something?" She grinned coldly.

Percy grunted before muttering, "How the hell are you planning to walk back inside without any shoes?" He pulled himself up, and grabbed her shoes, dangling them from his fingers. Annabeth froze and looked down at her bare feet. Narrowing her eyes, she scrutinized him, while he swung her shoes back and forth, teasing her.

Annabeth didn't like being mocked. Pretending to think, Annabeth bit her lip and looked away. When she knew Percy was sufficiently distracted, she started running. It took Percy a second to gather his thoughts and realize his girlfriend was charging at him. Giving a yelp, he took off running over the grass. Annabeth hiked up her skirts and ran barefoot after him, giving chase to shoes that she hated anyway.

He cleared a hedge easily, and waited for Annabeth behind it. She was forced to run around it, (damn him, why was he so tall?), and as she rounded the hedge, Percy scooped her up, tossed her over his shoulder, and began walking back. Shrieking in surprise Annabeth started to hit his back, but to no avail.

"I needed a matching Annabeth, for these shoes I just bought," Percy joked as Annabeth struggled over his shoulder, "I just really think the right accessories make the outfit you know?"

Pausing, Annabeth muttered, "Shut up Percy, and put me down."

Percy opened his mouth to insolently ask whether she wanted to be dropped again, but Annabeth quickly fixed her command. "Put me down properly this time! Don't drop me, or I'll kill you."

Laughing, he gently placed her down on the bench where she'd been previously dropped. Kneeling down before her, he pulled a shoe out, and took her foot. Annabeth went quiet in front of him. Staring into her eyes, he smoothly slid her shoe on her foot, slipping the strap over her ankle securely. He carefully put her foot down and picked the other up. He quietly kissed her ankle before setting the other shoe onto her foot ardently.

Annabeth paused and then bent down and put her hands on his cheeks. He stared down at her feet, suddenly lost in his own thoughts. "Percy?" Annabeth softly tried to prod him back into the present. He looked up at her, abruptly drowning in the fear that he would lose her. He would lose her, and her laughter, and her hair, and her brilliance, and most of all, he would lose her little feet that tripped in their shoes. He wasn't smart enough to have her, he wasn't nearly enough for her, she deserved the best. She deserved someone who could give her security and a home; a partner equal in intelligence. Someone who she could share her fears and hopes and dreams with, and who could give her anything and everything she ever wanted in her life. He wasn't enough.

"Percy?" Annabeth called again, pulling his forehead to hers. "Percy please, talk to me. We haven't seen each other in weeks, and now you're pulling away again. Come back. I love you."

The words brought Percy to his senses, and he managed to shove his panic to the back of his mind. He gave a shy smile, and kissed the tip of her nose. He _couldn't_ lose her, he _wouldn't_. "I love you too." Standing tall, he held his hand out to her. Music from the party began drifting down as someone propped the balcony doors open. "Would you do the honor of dancing with me?"

Surprised, Annabeth giggled, and took his hand, feeling like a silly girl. She nodded happily, not quite sure what had shaken Percy, but glad he was fine now. Smiling, Percy pulled her up, and put his hands around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and nestled into him gently. They danced silently, letting the music wash over them.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I'm trying as best as I can! Enjoy! 3**

Bored, Percy tapped his fingers on the champagne glass in front of him. Annabeth frowned and snatched his hand away before somebody thought the champagne was his. "Sit quietly," she hissed as some stuffy old publishing company people started talking. All Percy heard was blah, blah, blah. When would they stop talking about themselves, and their own company before actually talking about his mom? After all, she was the reason they were even having this gala. Good things were finally happening to her, and these old windbags were ruining it.

He felt himself getting angrier as these old guys praised themselves. Lance and the other boys sat up haughtily. Fingers entwined themselves through his hand, and he looked up into Annabeth's face. She was frowning too, but she squeezed his hand reassuringly before turning her eyes back to the front of the ballroom. Finally the CEOs seemed to wrap up, and a perky blond woman came up to the front of the podium calling for attention.

"Thank you John, for that wonderful speech! The TypeScript Publishing Co. has been producing bestsellers for years!" Each of her sentences sounded like an exclamation. "The latest book has skyrocketed to fame within barely two weeks of being out on the shelves! Everybody please put your attention on Mrs. Sally Jackson Blowfis, the author of the year!" Everybody began to clap, and Percy could feel himself relax. Percy didn't trust wealthy people, other than Rachel; they always took and never gave. As long as his mom got the recognition she deserved…he would be fine. Annabeth too gave a sigh of contentment as Sally walked up to the podium. Sally was definitely nervous, but it was only noticeable to three people: Percy, Annabeth, and Paul. Taking a deep breath, she began her speech.

"Without multitudes of people, I would never have been able to reach this dream. I have wanted to be a writer for years, and today, I finally feel like one. There are so many people I need to thank for this day. I want to thank TypeScript Publishing for giving me the opportunity to publish my book. I want to thank my editor Laura who worked tirelessly on making my novel as perfect as it could possibly get, and my agent Mary for pushing for me to keep going. I want to thank all my previewers and critics for giving me feedback. Finally, I need to thank my family; Percy, my son, I couldn't have done this without him in my life, Paul, who makes me happier than I ever believed, and Annabeth, who carried me through some of the toughest times in my life. Oh! And thank you so much to my readers and fans, without such loyal support, I would have never made it to this point. I am so grateful for all that has happened to me. Thank you again." Tearfully, Sally finished and waved as she walked off the stage her head held high. The audience was shocked into silence by such a heartfelt speech, before bursting into joyous applause, and cheering. Percy knew she deserved every bit of it, and clapped harder than anyone.

Annabeth smiled harder than she thought possible, and stood up in an ovation. The rest of the crowd followed, and Percy wrapped his arms around her tightly. Annabeth was smiling, but he could tell something had really gotten to her. "Wise Girl? What's the matter?"

She shook her head, and looked down for a moment, before turning her focus around to him. "She called me family Percy. Is that right? Am I really family?" Percy snorted in laughter, "I'm not even going to bother answering that, and we already talked about this. She isn't waiting for any marriage proposals, she basically considers you her daughter-in-law."

"I know," Annabeth said doubtfully, "but hearing her say it. I never really had a mom. Athena wasn't often around." Her voice turned wistful, "And my step-mother, she isn't as bad as she used to be, but her life still revolves around her own kids you know?"

Percy gently rocked her from side to side in his arms, resting his head on top of hers as the people began to leave for the dinner. Food was set up in the back, ranging from fancy to fancier. His stomach grumbled, and he suddenly had a desire to be alone with Annabeth. Really alone. Gently nudging her head, he grinned. "I have an idea. Nobody will notice if we go get something to eat and then make it back here to pick up my mom and Paul. No one will even have a clue that we left."

"What food? Where?"

Percy laughed at her confusion, "Come on, I'll take you somewhere else to eat, a restaurant near here. A spontaneous date. Let's go."

Still frowning in confusion, Annabeth shrugged, "Okay Seaweed Brain, show me what you're thinking. Let's go."


End file.
